Some methods and devices for changing the properties of water, fluids and other substances including the purification, supply, injection (pressure carbonation) or air and other gases passage through them stages are already known (Gahrns H.-H. Tehcniche Beluftung Steigert Effectivitat der Forellenproduktion (Use of Water Reservoir Aeration for Growing up Trouts) [1]; Z. Binnenfischerei DDR, 1988, t.35, No. 6, s. 209-214 [1]; Kindschi G. A. Notes on two feed types and methods for steelhead trout production [2]; Program. Fish-Cuturist, 1984, t.46, No. 1, p. 44-47 [2]; Rummler F., Pfeifer M. Erste Versuche zur K (1-2) -Produktion in einer Anlage mit Sauerstoffbegasung und Rundbecken. (First Experiments in Growing Up One- and Two-Year Old Carps in Oxygen-Rich Round Pools) Z. Binnenfischerei DDR, 1987, t. 34, No. 6, s. 179-185 [3]).
The disadvantage f these methods and devices is poor integrated effect caused by insufficient number of effective substances and nonrecoverable (non-renewable by natural way) use of some important components (for example, oxygen), filter fillers and materials and etc.).